Isabella Ashe
I S A B E L L A A S H E P E R S O N A L I T Y L I K E S: * Tea * Beaches * Night * Dub-step, certain Rock songs, and Emo bands * Stargazing * Running * Most animals * Sushi D I S L I K E S: * Bright lights * Forests and small or overcrowded paces * Pork *Stupidity *Politics *Heights *Most men *Socks O T H E R: Fears: * Her Father * Falling * Losing her loved ones * Dogs * Claustrophobia Swift, quiet and polite, Isabella Ashe is a clever Brit with a wild imagination. Naturally, she is up-to-date on all mind-corrupting matters, but she chooses not to linger on those thoughts, for they make her quite uncomfortable. On the outside, she is unobtrusive and cold. If someone ever manages to get her to open up, she is sarcastic, funny, and fierce. Isabella is also extremely skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Supplied with a blade - bare hands, even - and she has the ability to tear apart her enemy. Isabella is beautiful, according to the countless number of guys who tend flirt with her, which she ignores. Emotionally sensitive to certain topics, she is mildly unstable due to her grim past. This resulted in the usage of harmful drugs and other toxic substances which soon enough, landed her in an asylum. A P P E A R A N C E L O O K S: H A I R C O L O R: Long and dark, with blue highlights. E Y E C O L O R: Electric Blue. S K I N C O L O R: White/Pale/Caucasian H E I G H T: 6'7" W E I G H T: 126 lbs U S U A L A T T I R E: * Jeans of varying lengths * Long black and white shawl; grey/black hoodies * Blank black/grey/navy T-shirts and loose-fitting blouses * Wide-rimmed and delicate but intricately woven straw hat with a black bow * Spike bracelets, chains, plain silver bracelets * Black flip-flops or black Converse * Frequent Adornment: Black, round locket; necklace with a polished ruby hanging on the end, in the light of the setting sun, turns a crimson color, the color of blood. (A/N: Of course, this is just the ruby glittering in the sunset, but it still foretells something terrible.) H I S T O R Y: Deep in her mind lies the terrible memories of her childhood, in which were filled with countless hours attempting to forget. Her father was a drunk bastard who beat her and even killed her little sister. When she was five years old, her mother died of a terrible illness, and her father had then gained full control over her, and her two remaining siblings. Her father managed to get her only brother hospitalized when she was seven. Finally, at age 12, she ran away from home. She became a criminal, robbing other people for her own survival. Sure, she's been caught, but she always escapes. The one thing she can't escape, however, is the reason she is still runs. Attempting to forget her past, she turned to harmful substances such as drugs, under-aged drinking, smoking, and more. She kept up with her negative actions, until age 18, when the Constables finally caught her. From there she was promised a "road to recovery" and shipped off to an asylum. WIP M O R E G E N D E R: Female S E X U A L I T Y: Heterosexual( Straight ) A G E: 18 D E T A I L E D D E S C R I P T I O N: Isabella is a tall, skinny, pale skinned 18 year old girl. Her hair is long and dark, with dark blue highlights. Her eyes are an electric blue, and she stands at an unusual height for a girl, 6'7. Her weight is about 126 lbs, and is slightly muscled, mainly because she used to play sports with her siblings when she was younger. She is quiet, introverted and self determined, always thinking about her next moves. She tends to keep to herself, and is usually found reading. Isabella also has a scar on the right side of her face, from when her father struck her with a piece of metal. Her skin stays a pale white, even when she basks in the bright sunlight. Category:Characters